DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead
This is a set gallery for the 10th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat. dmr10-v1.jpg|Bruce, Dead or Alive - V1/V2 dmr10-㊙v1a.jpg|Bruce, Dead or Alive - ㊙V1a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-㊙v1b.jpg|Bruce, Dead or Alive - ㊙V1b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-㊙v1c.jpg|Bruce, Dead or Alive - ㊙V1c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-v2.jpg|Jackie, Infinity Beat - V2/V2 dmr10-㊙v2a.jpg|Jackie, Infinity Beat - ㊙V2a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-㊙v2b.jpg|Jackie, Infinity Beat - ㊙V2b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-㊙v2c.jpg|Jackie, Infinity Beat - ㊙V2c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-s1.jpg|Shoegazer, Bright Deity - S1/S5 dmr10-s2.jpg|Alexandrite, Amazing Arrow - S2/S5 dmr10-s3.jpg|Gospel, Oracle King - S3/S5 dmr10-s4.jpg|Death Shuteron, Hell's Funeral Service - S4/S5 dmr10-s5.jpg|Forever Meteor, Matchless Dragonmech - S5/S5 dmr10-1.jpg|Amakusa, Izanai's Spirit - 1/55 dmr10-2.jpg|Testa Rossa, Ji Aggressive - 2/55 dmr10-3.jpg|Yakedo Sasetaraa - 3/55 dmr10-4.jpg|Majikkuma Taki, Byte Hell - 4/55 dmr10-5.jpg|Stroganoff, Mantra of Flashing Seal - 5/55 dmr10-6.jpg|Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God - 6/55 dmr10-6m.jpg|Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God - 6m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-7.jpg|Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God - 7/55 dmr10-7m.jpg|Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God - 7m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-8.jpg|Steel, Ultra Defense - 8/55 dmr10-9.jpg|Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee - 9/55 dmr10-9m.jpg|Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee - 9m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-10.jpg|Diva Live, Light Weapon Trick - 10/55 dmr10-11.jpg|Akashic, Knowledge Keeper - 11/55 dmr10-12.jpg|Robby Spiral Moonsault - 12/55 dmr10-13.jpg|Paranormal, Task Produce - 13/55 dmr10-14.jpg|Bhutan Judgment - 14/55 dmr10-15.jpg|Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot - 15/55 dmr10-15m.jpg|Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot - 15m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-16.jpg|Zeroyon, the Chicken Race - 16/55 dmr10-17.jpg|Salix, Coleman - 17/55 dmr10-18.jpg|Global Navigation - 18/55 dmr10-19.jpg|Shining Kinji, Gonbuto Treasure - 19/55 dmr10-20.jpg|God Wall, God Trick - 20/55 dmr10-20m.jpg|God Wall, God Trick - 20m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-21.jpg|Sunsun, Get Treasure - 21/55 dmr10-22.jpg|Mangan, Talking Guard - 22/55 dmr10-23.jpg|Shizuku, Water Byte - 23/55 dmr10-23m.jpg|Shizuku, Water Byte - 23m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-24.jpg|Time Paradox, Blue the Blue - 24/55 dmr10-25.jpg|Kooman, Hell Prince - 25/55 dmr10-25m.jpg|Kooman, Hell Prince - 25m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-26.jpg|Ginger, True Flash Believer - 26/55 dmr10-27.jpg|Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash - 27/55 dmr10-27m.jpg|Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash - 27m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-28.jpg|Dodonga Don, Outrage Trick - 28/55 dmr10-29.jpg|Kinjiro, Gonbuto Mash - 29/55 dmr10-30.jpg|Hepatica, Snow Crusher - 30/55 dmr10-31.jpg|Loyalty, Izanai's Light Machine - 31/55 dmr10-32.jpg|Garlic, Izanai's Divine Dragon - 32/55 dmr10-33.jpg|Assist of Advance and Onslaught - 33/55 dmr10-34.jpg|Pamyu Pamyun, Circus Believer - 34/55 dmr10-35.jpg|Frill, Mantra's Compassion - 35/55 dmr10-36.jpg|Nike Optic - 36/55 dmr10-37.jpg|Alice, Codebreaker - 37/55 dmr10-37m.jpg|Alice, Codebreaker - 37m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-38.jpg|Volbick, Mecha Soldier - 38/55 dmr10-39.jpg|Niyare Get, Zero Trick - 39/55 dmr10-40.jpg|Honetan, Bone Surface Puppet - 40/55 dmr10-41.jpg|Inutan, Hound Puppet - 41/55 dmr10-42.jpg|Pet Puppet, Puppet Trick - 42/55 dmr10-43.jpg|Jigokugulma, Explosive Priest - 43/55 dmr10-44.jpg|Pokotusu Kabu, Clap Scrap - 44/55 dmr10-45.jpg|Cobra, Snake Man Show - 45/55 dmr10-46.jpg|Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 - 46/55 dmr10-47.jpg|Oshamambe, Bonbon Believer - 47/55 dmr10-48.jpg|Nagare Okami - 48/55 dmr10-49.jpg|Nigawarai - 49/55 dmr10-50.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick - 50/55 dmr10-50m.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick - 50m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-51.jpg|Chai and Silk, Familia's Light Machine - 51/55 dmr10-52.jpg|Assist of Compassion and Mercy - 52/55 dmr10-53.jpg|Assist of Knowledge and Weakness - 53/55 dmr10-54.jpg|Assist of Chaos and Fist Attack - 54/55 dmr10-55.jpg|Dojiko, Courage Faerie - 55/55 dmr10-v1.jpg|Bruce, Dead or Alive V1/V2 dmr10-㊙v1a.jpg|Bruce, Dead or Alive ㊙V1a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-㊙v1b.jpg|Bruce, Dead or Alive ㊙V1b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-㊙v1c.jpg|Bruce, Dead or Alive ㊙V1c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-v2.jpg|Jackie, Infinity Beat V2/V2 dmr10-㊙v2a.jpg|Jackie, Infinity Beat ㊙V2a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-㊙v2b.jpg|Jackie, Infinity Beat ㊙V2b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-㊙v2c.jpg|Jackie, Infinity Beat ㊙V2c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr10-s1.jpg|Shoegazer, Bright Deity S1/S5 dmr10-s2.jpg|Alexandrite, Amazing Arrow S2/S5 dmr10-s3.jpg|Gospel, Oracle King S3/S5 dmr10-s4.jpg|Death Shuteron, Hell's Funeral Service S4/S5 dmr10-s5.jpg|Forever Meteor, Matchless Dragonmech S5/S5 dmr10-1.jpg|Amakusa, Izanai's Spirit 1/55 dmr10-2.jpg|Testa Rossa, Ji Aggressive 2/55 dmr10-3.jpg|Yakedo Sasetaraa 3/55 dmr10-4.jpg|Majikkuma Taki, Byte Hell 4/55 dmr10-5.jpg|Stroganoff, Mantra of Flashing Seal 5/55 dmr10-6.jpg|Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God 6/55 dmr10-6m.jpg|Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God 6m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-7.jpg|Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God 7/55 dmr10-7.jpg|Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God 7m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-8.jpg|Steel, Ultra Defense 8/55 dmr10-9.jpg|Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee 9/55 dmr10-9m.jpg|Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee 9m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-10.jpg|Diva Live, Light Weapon Trick 10/55 dmr10-11.jpg|Akashic, Knowledge Keeper 11/55 dmr10-12.jpg|Robby Spiral Moonsault 12/55 dmr10-13.jpg|Paranormal, Task Produce 13/55 dmr10-14.jpg|Bhutan Judgment 14/55 dmr10-15.jpg|Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot 15/55 dmr10-15m.jpg|Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot 15m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-16.jpg|Zeroyon, the Chicken Race 16/55 dmr10-17.jpg|Salix, Coleman 17/55 dmr10-18.jpg|Global Navigation 18/55 dmr10-19.jpg|Shining Kinji, Gonbuto Treasure 19/55 dmr10-20.jpg|God Wall, God Trick 20/55 dmr10-20m.jpg|God Wall, God Trick 20m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-21.jpg|Sunsun, Get Treasure 21/55 dmr10-22.jpg|Mangan, Talking Guard 22/55 dmr10-23.jpg|Shizuku, Water Byte 23/55 dmr10-23m.jpg|Shizuku, Water Byte 23m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-24.jpg|Time Paradox, Blue the Blue 24/55 dmr10-25.jpg|Kooman, Hell Prince 25/55 dmr10-25m.jpg|Kooman, Hell Prince 25m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-26.jpg|Ginger, True Flash Believer 26/55 dmr10-27.jpg|Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash 27/55 dmr10-27m.jpg|Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash 27m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-28.jpg|Dodonga Don, Outrage Trick 28/55 dmr10-29.jpg|Kinjiro, Gonbuto Mash 29/55 dmr10-30.jpg|Hepatica, Snow Crusher 30/55 dmr10-31.jpg|Loyalty, Izanai's Light Machine 31/55 dmr10-32.jpg|Garlic, Izanai's Divine Dragon 32/55 dmr10-33.jpg|Assist of Advance and Onslaught 33/55 dmr10-34.jpg|Pamyu Pamyun, Circus Believer 34/55 dmr10-35.jpg|Frill, Mantra's Compassion 35/55 dmr10-36.jpg|Nike Optic 36/55 dmr10-37.jpg|Alice, Codebreaker 37/55 dmr10-37m.jpg|Alice, Codebreaker 37m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-38.jpg|Volbick, Mecha Soldier 38/55 dmr10-39.jpg|Niyare Get, Zero Trick 39/55 dmr10-40.jpg|Honetan, Bone Surface Puppet 40/55 dmr10-41.jpg|Inutan, Hound Puppet 41/55 dmr10-42.jpg|Pet Puppet, Puppet Trick 42/55 dmr10-43.jpg|Jigokugulma, Explosive Priest 43/55 dmr10-44.jpg|Pokotusu Kabu, Clap Scrap 44/55 dmr10-45.jpg|Cobra, Snake Man Show 45/55 dmr10-46.jpg|Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 46/55 dmr10-47.jpg|Oshamambe, Bonbon Believer 47/55 dmr10-48.jpg|Nagare Okami 48/55 dmr10-49.jpg|Nigawarai 49/55 dmr10-50.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick 50/55 dmr10-50m.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick 50m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr10-51.jpg|Chai and Silk, Familia's Light Machine 51/55 dmr10-52.jpg|Assist of Compassion and Mercy 52/55 dmr10-53.jpg|Assist of Knowledge and Weakness 53/55 dmr10-54.jpg|Assist of Chaos and Fist Attack 54/55 dmr10-55.jpg|Dojiko, Courage Faerie 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries